


The Job

by SchrodingersHalfling



Series: there's no ending [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Years of Shadowhunters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competent Alec Lightwood, Episode: s01e03 Dead Man's Party, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersHalfling/pseuds/SchrodingersHalfling
Summary: “Raphael,” Lily drawled as he sat down opposite them. “Alec seems to have a way to help us get rid of Camille.”“You’ve been discussing clan business with a Shadowhunter?” Raphael demanded of Lily, ignoring Alec completely.Lily rolled her eyes as Alec snorted. Discussing clan business was a vast overstatement. At most Alec and Lily got tipsy and bitched about annoying clan members and Shadowhunters.
Relationships: Lily Chen & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Series: there's no ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: 5 Years of Shadowhunters Coda Event





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> i'm considering changing the name of this collection to 'i give alec friends who dont take him for granted and dumbassery is avoided'

Knowing that even a Jace stuck this bizarre Clary induced loss of all senses, wouldn’t be dumb enough to take on the Hotel Dumort until after dawn, Alec sent a text as he sped to back to the Institute.

It was easy enough getting back in, and as long as he acted as if he was exactly where he was meant to be then no one would think anything of it. They’d probably assume Izzy and Jace had ditched him for something, or some _one_ , more fun and he’d picked up an extra patrol to pass the time.

Only Hodge caught on that something else was going on but Alec wasn’t entirely surprised, the man had probably raised him as much as his parents had. And, despite it not being by choice, at least he wasn’t lying about his past like Alec’s parents did.

Hodge’s words echoed in his ears as Alec left the Institute, bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. It wasn’t just the way he’d made Jace sound like Valentine, there had been something else. Something that Alec couldn’t put his finger on.

Approaching the address he’d been texted in return, Alec stopped to double check he was glamoured to mundane-friendly before entering the all night café Lily had picked. It was one of many in New York that catered to both sides of the world so when Alec ordered his own coffee, he got one for Lily too; heavy on blood and flavourings.

Taking them both to a booth in the back, Alec dumped his bow and quiver in the floor under the table, glancing at the large clock that hung on one wall. Just past two, that left them with a few hours still. Good.

Alec stood when he saw Lily enter, his arms at the ready for when she barrelled into him, she wiggled cheerfully against him, sighing happily when he held her close.

“Hello, Lily,” he said not bothering to hide the smile that rose up on his face. Temporarily ignoring the reasons _why_ they were meeting, Alec let himself take some enjoyment from Lily’s enthusiastic embrace. Apart from his siblings, Lily was pretty much the only person he could say with absolute certainty that liked him for who he was. Sometimes he thought Lily ranked higher than his siblings.

“So, what’s up and why did you need me to bring the _person I trust most in the clan_?” Lily demanded mimicking him as she quoted back at him his earlier text to her.

When she finally released him, they sat down, Lily sliding in next to him and grinning as she started on her drink.

“A reason to deal with Camille,” Alec answered, knowing it would get her attention.

“If you’re screwing with me, Lightwood,” Lily threatened.

“I’m not.”

“Lily, Lightwood,” a voice said over them and Alec was surprised to see the male Vampire from just a couple hours ago standing at their table, a mug in hand. “Why am I here? Unless you are here to hand over the cup.”

“Raph, this is _Alec_ ,” Lily introduced before Alec could speak. “Alec, this is Raphael Santiago, Camille’s second.” Alec had guessed that second piece of information well enough from how much his name came up in clan business. He hadn’t known that Raphael Santiago was also Lily’s Raph.

“Don’t call me that,” Raphael groused, but he didn’t sound or look all that upset Alec noted. It appeared Lily’s ability to worm her way under Alec’s walls wasn’t just limited to just Alec and his reputation for not making friends.

“Raphael,” Lily drawled as he sat down opposite them. “Alec seems to have a way to help us get rid of Camille.”

Raphael didn’t look at all surprised and maybe it was just how he was but Alec was pretty sure he’d actually just overheard them from the counter.

“You’ve been discussing clan business with a Shadowhunter?” Raphael demanded of Lily, ignoring Alec completely.

Lily rolled her eyes as Alec snorted.

Discussing clan business was a vast overstatement. At most Alec and Lily got tipsy and bitched about annoying clan members and Shadowhunters.

* * *

An hour before the sun was going to rise Alec and Lily followed behind Raphael as they headed back to the Hotel Dumort. A few minutes after Raphael disappeared into the distance, Lily smacked a kiss to Alec’s cheek before running off behind Raphael at top speed.

Alec veered off the sidewalk and took a seat on top of one of the park tables, his feet on the bench as he stared at the road and waited.

Not ten minutes later Raphael appeared again, Lewis shaking in his grasp.

“Don’t make me regret this, Lightwood,” Raphael hissed at him before spitting at Lewis, “Stay the hell away from the Dumort, mundane.”

Lewis nodded, his head moving up and down so rapidly he was almost blurry. “Thank you,” he stuttered, his voice lilting up at the end so that it sounded like a question.

Raphael snarled, “I didn’t do it for you. You mean nothing. This is about Valentine and the chaos he can bring. And remember who your friends are, Lightwood. Hurt Lily and you’ll regret it,” he said to Alec before running off again.

Holding up his phone, Alec pointed it at Lewis and took a photo. Sending the image along with ‘ _Institute. Now_ ’ to Jace and Izzy.

“Hey, what was that. Did you just take a photo of me? Why are you taking a photo of me?” Simon demanded.

Alec didn’t bother answering him. He just grabbed Lewis’ elbow and began walking in the direction of the Institute, dragging Lewis along behind him.

Lewis was silent for all of an entire block before he started talking again.

“Where are we going?” 

“Institute,” Alec said, hoping that would stop him running off.

“Awesome,” Lewis said with palpable sarcasm.

“Soooooo,” Lewis began again after another block passed. “I very definitely don’t know anything about any of this. Hell, I didn’t even know Vampire’s existed until after they kidnapped me. Although, I probably should have guessed they existed. I mean after the half-angels and the demons and the Wizards, why _not_ Vampires. Wait, does that mean Werewolves exist too? What about unicorns? Dragons?”

Alec waited to see if he was really done before answering. “They’re Warlocks not wizards. Yes, Werewolves exist. No, unicorns and dragons don’t.”

“Huh,” Lewis seemed to be more stumped that Alec had actually answered than over the answers themselves. “Are Vampires really allergic to garlic? Because if so, I am buying stock in supermarkets.”

“No,” Alec said slowly, not sure what garlic had to do with anything at all.

“Oh. So, does that mean the only thing that can harm them is the sun? What about stakes?”

“There’s more than just the sun. And a stake will harm anyone if used correctly.”

“Fair. Where can I acquire something that will protect my family from Vampires?” he asked, and Alec finally understood where this conversation was going.

“I mean,” Lewis continued. “They took me because Clary’s my best friend. How do I know they won’t go further. My mom and sister don’t know about all this. I don’t want them getting harmed for some magic cup.”

Lewis’ concern for his family was enough for Alec to re-evaluate his opinion of him.

“There are wards that can be created,” he told Lewis.

“Okay, how do I get one.” Lewis said readily.

“I’ll give you the names of some Warlocks when we get back.”

For whatever reason Lewis remained silent the rest of the way back, following Alec readily enough that Alec felt safe in letting go of him.

As they were heading up the back steps into the Institute Lewis jerked his arm towards Alec before abruptly aborting the motion. “Alec?” he said hesitantly.

“What?”

“I don’t know what you said to them to let me go, but thank you.”

“It’s my job, Lewis.” Alec said bluntly, a part him wishing other certain people would realise that.

“I think I’m getting that,” Lewis said wryly. “But thanks anyway.”


End file.
